


When I first became aware of the johnlock conspiracy

by Lue4028



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lue4028/pseuds/Lue4028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This debate has been going on since before we were born. I don't usually write non fiction but here's an actual conversation between me and my father about Sherlock's sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I first became aware of the johnlock conspiracy

My dad an I are driving to get "Kangen" water, which is basically water with a pH at 9.5. It’s a fad, any alleged health benefits have no scientific basis.

“Do you know the expression if you don’t use it, you loose it?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

“Well you’re like that. You don’t use it, man. You gotta do the wild thing.”

We’d had this conversation before, but this time I decided to deploy a new tactic by calling upon our mutual hero. “You know who else didn’t have sex? Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes didn’t have sex.”

“Sherlock Holmes was gay.”

“What.”

“Yeah. Sherlock Holmes was gay. That’s why he had uh… John Watson.”

When your parents tell you stuff like that, it's enough to make you question some of your deeply held childhood beliefs. The things you took for granted all your life.

“But couldn’t they have just been friends? You know- Flatmates?” When I ask the question I have doubts. It sounds naive. “But John Watson wasn’t gay. He was married.”

“Well, John Watson was bi.”

Another blow. I feel like I’ve been reading the series up-side-down this entire time.

“But John Watson was always disappointed when Sherlock Holmes didn’t associate with a girl after a case. He wanted Sherlock Holmes to have a girlfriend.”

“Well they were Brits, you know. Switch-hitters man.”

“Polygamous?”

“Dogs cats horses animals you name it.”

“What.”

“If he wanted a secretary he could’ve just gotten a girl.”

“I don’t think a girl would’ve done all the things John Watson did. Going into dangerous situations and shooting people up.”

“Well…”

“Wasn’t homosexuality illegal at that time anyway? You know, like Alan Turing?”

“No. 1945.”

“But Sherlock Holmes was the Victorian era. Why would a book like that be popular if people were so against it?”

“Oscar Wilde had problems too, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Wait. We’re talking about Sir Conan Doyle now?”

 


End file.
